


The Chance to Breathe, to Open Your Eyes

by richardisgreatbutyknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Bits of Teenage Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, M/M, Morning After, Pining, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisgreatbutyknow/pseuds/richardisgreatbutyknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Dentro di sé spera che Dean non si dimentichi mai la notte prima. Perché vuole essere il più speciale, vuole essere messo su un piedistallo e vuole essere l’unica persona della sua vita.</em><br/>{ Scritta per il Secret Easter Bunny 2016 del gruppo Wincestare Cattive Come Sam }</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance to Breathe, to Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/gifts).



> Disclaimer: né _Supernatural_ né la canzone da cui è tratto il titolo, _Dreamchaser_ degli Atlantis Awaits, mi appartengono.
> 
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per il Secret Santa 2015 del gruppo WCCS (Wincestare Cattive Come Sam).  
> Prompt: [x](http://postimg.org/image/6bkv33i1x/) [x](http://postimg.org/image/4b733qm2n/) [x](http://postimg.org/image/r3q3jk8xr/) [x](http://postimg.org/image/6h1dy8pj3/) [x](http://postimg.org/image/3o86e7p6n/)
> 
> Note: ancora tantissimi auguri di Pasqua in ritardo! E purtroppo la mia convinzione del fatto che questa fanfiction sia troppo smielata non sbiadirà facilmente, haha.

Viene svegliato dalla luce del mattino che filtra attraverso le tapparelle della finestra del motel. Il sole è già alto: sono le dieci, forse già le undici. Ha un po’ di mal di testa, la schiena indolenzita e la gola secca, e avverte lo sgradevole gusto dell’alito cattivo. Sbadiglia e si porta una mano alla bocca, e improvvisamente il battito del suo cuore accelera e un senso di urgenza gli cresce nel petto – subito tranquillizzato dal peso di una mano che gli cinge il busto. Allora Dean non se n’è andato.

 La notte prima era stata allo stesso tempo la coronazione di tutti i suoi sogni adolescenziali e la realizzazione dei suoi incubi peggiori. Perché come uno stupido aveva raggiunto Dean al bar; perché lo aveva visto con una ragazza ed era annegato in un mare di gelosia; perché aveva ceduto alla tentazione di bere; perché poi aveva stretto tra le sue braccia il collo di Dean, e tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi gli aveva sussurrato: _ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_. Ricorda quello che era successo successivamente con un rossore sulle guance e una voglia di urlare contro il cuscino e scappare via.

 Certo, potrebbe cogliere l’occasione e approfittarsene. Lavarsi i denti, sciacquarsi il viso, vestirsi, uscire per un paio di minuti e comprare la colazione per entrambi; rientrare e fare finta di nulla. _Svegliati, Dean, ho preso le ciambelle. Sul giornale di oggi c’è un articolo con delle informazioni che fanno al caso nostro._

 Si gira alla propria destra e scruta il viso di suo fratello – un po’ gonfio per il sonno e la bocca rilassata e semiaperta, ma si concentra sulle lunghe ciglia dorate e le lentiggini che le incorniciano – e già si figura la scena. Non ci sarebbe nulla di sbagliato, no? È quasi sicuro che è quello che fa anche Dean con le sue fiamme da una notte. Lui tiene letteralmente una lista di ragazze con cui è stato a letto, e Sam non è niente di speciale. Solo un’altra Michelle, un’altra Anna da chiamare qualora mai si ritrovasse nei paraggi. Dopo la morte di papà, l’inchiostro della biro si era scaricato velocemente, ma il sorriso di suo fratello ancora non accennava ad affiorare per davvero. Che possibilità aveva lui di cambiare la situazione?

 Troppe, medita velenosamente. A un minimo accenno alla notte passata, Sam sarebbe stato costretto a parlare, a versare ogni goccia dei suoi sentimenti e a raccontargli ogni cosa. Pensa con imbarazzo a un pomeriggio di noia che aveva trascorso a dodici anni, perché papà era fuori per un caso e Dean in camera sua con una biondina – una tizia che gli aveva fatto le moine non appena erano arrivati in città. A un certo punto Sam si era alzato per chiedere a suo fratello se poteva finire i biscotti rimasti nella credenza, ma si era bloccato proprio prima di bussare, ascoltando intento i gemiti che provenivano dalla stanza, soffusi e a malapena soffocati. Ed era scivolato lentamente sulle proprie ginocchia, aveva aperto la zip e cinque minuti dopo annaspava con la fronte appoggiata contro il legno del pavimento, i brividi di sudore freddo che gli percorrevano il corpo e la mente svuotata. Forse era stato quello il momento in cui si era reso conto di aver notato Dean in una maniera che andava oltre all’amore platonico.

 Purtroppo quel momento gli aveva causato più fastidi che piaceri e lo aveva condannato a struggersi, a soffrire e a piangere internamente per tutto il periodo adolescenziale. Aveva osservato con attenzione le mille fidanzate di Dean che gli sfilavano davanti, come un serpente in procinto di scagliarsi su di loro mentre anelava a ciò che non poteva possedere: _mio_ era la parola su cui più si ossessionava mentre rivolgeva un sorriso tutto denti alle morosette simpaticone di suo fratello.

 Aveva persino attraversato una fase emo in cui non faceva altro che tenersi tutto dentro e sentirsi incompreso dal mondo, per grande disgrazia di papà. Tuttora si tiene tutto dentro – perché è Dean quello che fa le solenni proclamazioni d’amore assoluto, che gli dice «Non preoccuparti, ci sono io con te» accarezzandogli la testa e sistemandogli la frangetta, che capisce quello che prova rivolgendogli un’occhiata e lo stringe forte per rassicurarlo. Sam non ha mai avuto il bisogno di contraccambiare, perché a Dean basta e bastava la sua presenza. E sebbene Sam ribatta continuamente di non voler essere chiamato Sammy, perché Sammy era un dodicenne paffuto, d’accordo?, non può non ammettere di essere stato viziato.

 E adesso? Lo è ancora? Fuggirà a gambe levate ed eviterà il confronto? Sfiora la guancia di Dean, giocherella con il suo amuleto, gli disegna i zigomi e la mascella che accenna a un pizzico di barba. La risposta più logica è un sì. Se intraprendesse la seconda via, loro due non sarebbero più in grado di guardarsi allo stesso modo. Perché sono _fratelli_. Non sono una famiglia normale, dato che non hanno avuto una dimora fissa e loro madre era stata uccisa da un demone e per mestiere vanno a caccia di mostri per gli Stati Uniti, ma non sono ancora così poco _ortodossi_. Una volta svegliatosi, anche Dean si renderà conto dell’errore commesso e, pur di aggirare i cambiamenti nel loro rapporto, darà la colpa all’alcool e all’improvviso impeto di eccitazione. Se sarà clemente, ignorerà la sua confessione. Ma dentro di sé disprezzerà Sam e avrà l’impressione di essere stato sfruttato – e non oserà più toccarlo e avere a che fare con lui. È l’unica cosa che Sam teme davvero, soprattutto ora che ha avuto un assaggio di quello che ha desiderato negli ultimi anni, e sarebbe pronto a tutto per evitarlo e tornare allo status quo.

 Per cui si concede un ultimo istante prima di lasciare il letto. Un ultimo istante per godersi il calore del corpo slanciato e robusto di Dean, per attorniarsi delle sue coperte e per ispirare l’odore che lo circonda, il suo profumo misto a una punta intensa di whisky. Sam si sente come stordito e frastornato e abbassa le palpebre. Ha un po’ di mal di testa e non è neanche troppo terribile, ma ha davvero bisogno di un caffè. Programma mentalmente di prenderne uno anche per Dean, passarglielo mentre è ancora a letto indifeso, indossare la sua migliore espressione sornione e privare Dean nuovamente del caffè e baciarlo e… stop. È l’esatto contrario del piano che ha appena concluso di seguire. Piantala con i viaggi mentali, Sam.

 Eppure, eppure… Dentro di sé spera che Dean non si dimentichi mai la notte prima. Perché vuole essere il più speciale, vuole essere messo su un piedistallo e vuole essere l’unica persona della sua vita. Vuole che nessun altro conti più di lui. Vuole che la sua voce sia l’ultimo suono che Dean udirà quando sarà in fin di vita. Vuole stringergli la mano in pubblico e annunciare al mondo intero che suo fratello appartiene solo a lui.

 E in questo esatto secondo, Sam vuole baciarlo.

 Avvicina le labbra al volto di Dean. Esita. Perché esita? Quest’opportunità non si ripeterà più. Dovrebbe coglierla subito – ieri notte non si era fatto problemi a pretenderla una, due, più volte; soffocare i propri gemiti nella bocca dell’altro, assaporarlo disperatamente prima della fatica che segue il climax. Sfiora il mento di Dean e risale gli zigomi e i capelli e scruta quel viso che tanto ama per lunghi, lunghissimi attimi: ce la farà, lo farà adesso, non tentennerà a farlo. Ma l’incantesimo viene spezzato da un battito di occhi, e Sam allora si ritira nel suo guscio e si scosta da Dean. Suo fratello si sta svegliando. Sam è immediatamente colpito da una secchiata gelata di rimpianti.

 Dean alza le braccia e sbadiglia, in quella sua caratteristica maniera – come se l’atto di svegliarsi gli facesse fisicamente male. Si guarda intorno: nota la poltrona su cui sono ammucchiati i loro vestiti nell’angolo, l’orario segnato dalla sveglia sul comodino alle spalle di Sam, e poi ovviamente lo stato di nudità in cui si trovano entrambi. E ciò che più sorprende Sam – ciò che più lo prende alla sprovvista – è che Dean gli indirizza lo sguardo più affettuoso che ha, gli scompiglia i capelli e gli chiede: «Dormito bene?», e quelle parole gliele domanda già ogni giorno e tuttavia suonano come l'ennesima proclamazione d’amore assoluto di suo fratello. E tra sé e sé Sam ridacchia, perché lui davvero è troppo viziato.

 Poi reclama finalmente quel bacio.

 (E ne reclamerà altri, ancora, ancora e ancora).


End file.
